The Hardest Part is Letting Go
by RocketFAN
Summary: OneShot: When Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are sent to the Outer Rim planet of Maridun to take down a violent assassin, they find themselves at his mercy when Ahsoka is injected with a deadly toxin that will slowly kill her. Please R & R!


**The Hardest Part Is Letting Go**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: This is my first "Clone Wars" story and I am very excited to share it with you! I really love the relationship between Anakin and Ahsoka and how they are constantly butting heads. They are truly made for each other! Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

16-year-old Ahsoka Tano was sleeping peacefully in her quarters at the Jedi Temple when her door buzzer alerted her of a visitor. She pursed her lips as she debated whether or not to answerer it, but realized it could have been something important.

"Come in," she muttered sleepily while remaining in bed.

"Ahsoka…," Anakin began, but stopped dead when he saw that his Padawan had not bothered to get out of bed upon his entry.

"Master," she greeted him half-heartedly into her pillow.

"Ahsoka Tano… you are something else, you know that?" Anakin sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, giving her a rather disapproving look that was unsuccessfully hiding an amused smile.

"It's early…," she said as if it were an acceptable excuse.

"Jedi rise with the sun, my young Padawan," Anakin quoted the Jedi Code, as he often did to her.

"Then what's your excuse?" She snorted disdainfully, instantly regretting the ill-mannered remark. After 4 years as her Master, Anakin was used to his Padawan's smart-ass remarks by now and knew she meant no disrespect by it.

"Would you ever speak to Master Obi-Wan like that, Snips?" Anakin asked her in a serious tone that instantly put her in her place.

"I apologize, Master," Ahsoka replied dejectedly, tossing her blankets off her and rubbing the weariness from her eyes.

"The council has given us a mission, Ahsoka. I expect you at the landing platform, dressed and ready in 10 minutes," Anakin said sternly, giving her no opportunity to argue.

Ahsoka quickly discarded her pajamas and changed into her usual clothes. With a quick glance in the mirror, she grabbed her lightsaber and made her way down to the landing platform to meet her Master.

At the landing platform, Anakin was waiting for his Padawan along with Master's Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda. She was pleased to see that Anakin was smiling and no longer mad at her for her demeaning remark earlier.

"Padawan Tano, mission I have for you and Master Skywalker," Yoda informed her as she took her place beside Anakin.

"We have received some information on the whereabouts of the Devaronian assassin, Dexter Davix," Mace Windu explained in his usual even tone.

"On the planet Maridun, he is hiding," Yoda added in his notorious 'backwards' way of talking.

"Maridun is a very desolate planet composed mainly of dense rainforests. You must track him down and destroy him," Mace Windu said authoritatively. Usually, when Jedi are given a mission to track down a criminal, they are rarely ordered to execute them.

"Very dangerous he is, Master Skywalker. With great caution you must approach," Yoda warned them in a slightly unnerving tone.

As Anakin skillfully piloted the Jedi star cruiser, Ahsoka fidgeted anxiously in the seat next to him.

"Settle down, Snips," Anakin chuckled softly at his Padawan's enthusiasm.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that slime ball!" Ahsoka said with fire in her eyes, literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I must say, I'm a little disturbed by your eagerness to assassinate people, Snips," Anakin teased her playfully.

"Only people who deserve it, Master," Ahsoka replied defensively while turning to face Anakin.

"Well, I _do_ agree with you there, Snips," Anakin said while flipping some switches on the control panel of the cruiser.

Several long hours later, the green grassy planet of Maridun came into view. Anakin could not wait to get up and stretch his legs. After landing in an isolated patch of grassland, he and Ahsoka made their way to the small village where they were told to meet the human ambassador to the planet.

"Master, hold up!" Ahsoka yelled as she struggled to keep up with Anakin's long strides.

"What's the matter, Snips? I thought you were a Jedi!" Anakin teased her by questioning her credibility, which he knew she _hated_ more than anything!

"Very funny, _Sky guy_!" Ahsoka shot back, calling him by the nickname she had assigned him when they first met, knowing all too well that it annoyed him. She finally caught up with him as they reached the small village that was sparsely populated with only about 30 humans.

"Welcome, Master Jedi, I am Ersha, Ambassador of Maridun," a tall, blonde haired woman greeted him as they approached the village. She was wearing grey, simple clothes and had her hair wrapped in a tight bun behind her head. Despite her plain attire, she had a very pretty face and sparkling green eyes.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Anakin bowed to her and introduced himself and Ahsoka.

"I understand you have some information about the assassin who is taking refuge on your planet," he asked her as her eyes widened at the mention of the brutal assassin.

"Yes, Master Jedi. We have been living in fear since we have been aware of his presence among us. He has murdered several of our soldiers as well as four children who had wondered too far from the village. He is merciless in his quest to take control of us," Ersha explained, fear evident in her every word.

"And _why _does he wish to control you?" Ahsoka asked her curiously, not seeing anything around that would bring much value to an assassin.

"That is what we do not understand; he does not appear to have a motive in his attacks. We are a peaceful people with nothing of monetary value. And our planet has very little natural resources, only some basic crops that we use to live by," Ersha replied, clearly puzzled by the assassins intentions on her planet.

"Do you know where he is?" Anakin asked her, hoping that she knew where they could find the dirt bag.

"Yes, Master Jedi, he has been taking refuge in a system of underground tunnels that are left over from the mining colonies of the Amanin, the species native to Maridun," Ersha explained further.

"Where are these tunnels located?" Anakin continued with his questioning.

"They stretch the entire length of our colony," Ersha said while looking anxiously at the ground.

"Not to worry, Ambassador, we'll take care of that worm!" Ahsoka exclaimed confidently as Anakin released and annoyed sigh. He knew that Ahsoka had a lot of enthusiasm, but sometimes it was slightly irritating.

"Well… that-that's good news, young Jedi," Ersha took a small step back at Ahsoka's assertiveness.

"Snips…?" Anakin said firmly as Ahsoka stepped back and stood silently by her Master's side.

"We are most grateful for you help, Master Jedi. We have been very concerned about him," Ersha said while taking Anakin's hand and kissing with appreciation.

"We will begin searching for him first thing in the morning," Anakin proposed as the Maridun sky began to darken as its lone sun fell beyond the horizon.

"Of course, Master Jedi. We have prepared lodgings for you, right this way," Ersha said, guiding them further into the village.

"Master… I don't think I like the idea of searching for a ruthless assassin in underground tunnels," Ahsoka said softly as she and Anakin followed Ersha to the shelter they would be provided with.

"Oh yeah? What happened to 'we'll take care of that worm!' Snips?" Anakin asked her with a mocking snort.

"Here you are, Master Jedi. You and your Padawan may stay here for tonight," Ersha presented them a small but cozy little cabin.

"Aw… it's so cute!" Ahsoka said as they entered the cabin, which was equipped with two cot- sized beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchen.

"Please let us know if there is anything else you require," Ersha said as she stood in the doorway.

"I believe this will work just fine, thank you," Anakin said as Ahsoka flopped down on one of the beds.

"Thank _you_," Ersha said with a bow and shut the door behind her.

"I like this little cabin, Master! It's so cozy!" Ahsoka said admirably.

"Well, the beds are nice and soft," Anakin added while sitting down on the other bed.

"I hope we can find that assassin that has been tormenting these nice people," Ahsoka said while kicking off her knee-high boots and crawling under the covers.

"We'll do our best, like always. Now get some sleep, Snips, we got a busy day tomorrow," Anakin replied while doing the same.

"Night, Master," Ahsoka yawned as she buried her face in her pillow which had a nice, fresh smell to it.

"Goodnight, Snips, sleep tight," Anakin chuckled softly at the strange noises Ahsoka always made as she settled into bed. He had found out that it was a distinctive characteristic of her Togruta species, and found it to be an amusing little quirk.

* * *

*****The Next Morning*****

Anakin had woken just as the sun began to rise. He had spent a few hours meditating to focus on the upcoming mission into the tunnels. Since it was still early, he allowed Ahsoka to sleep for a little longer, knowing that she was not much of a morning person.

"Ahsoka?" He said softly while gently shaking her after he had showered and dressed.

"Mmm…," Ahsoka grunted as her eyes refused to open.

"Come on, Snips, rise and shine!" Anakin said as he roughly sat on her bed, causing her to bounce up as the springs retracted and released.

"Master!" She groaned irritably as he nearly busted out laughing.

"Come on… we got us a worm to hunt!" he said with melodramatic enthusiasm.

Ersha had greeted the Jedi and invited them to join her and her family for breakfast. Her cabin had two floors and was much larger than the one they had stayed in. She introduced them to her husband and three-year-old son, who was fascinated by Ahsoka, who looked very different from anyone he had ever seen.

"You will have to forgive my son, Master Jedi, he grew up in this village and has only seen other humans," Ersha said apologetically.

"No problem, Ambassador," Ahsoka smiled as the little boy jumped into her lap and curiously studied her head-tails or _Lekku_ as they were known as amongst those familiar with her species.

"What's your name?" She asked him as he hesitantly reached up and lightly touched her right _Lekku_, admiring the elaborate pattern on them.

"Miles," he replied in a soft little toddler voice.

"My name is Ahsoka," she said cheerfully as the little boy smiled up at her.

"Congratulations Snips, I think you made a friend," Anakin said with a beaming smile as he watched his Padawan with the little boy.

"He likes you," Ersha said as Miles leaned his head against Ahsoka's chest.

"Aw… sorry sweetums, but I got to get going," Ahsoka told him as she gently put him down and stood from her seat as they finished breakfast and prepared to go into the tunnels with Anakin.

"I will show you to the entrance of the tunnels," Ersha offered as Anakin and Ahsoka followed her out of her cabin. She had led them about three miles into a dense area of trees and foliage.

"When you are down there, you will discover many small chambers that the miners used as living quarters. They are equipped with lights, cots and running water, so if you find one, I would recommend you take advantage of them," she explained as they arrived at the entrance.

"I wish you the best of luck, brave Jedi," she said nervously.

"Thank you, Ambassador," Anakin replied as he and Ahsoka removed the metal cover from the entrance that revealed a ladder that extended several meters below ground.

"Oh… this place gives me the serious creeps…," Ahsoka shuttered as she climbed down the ladder below Anakin.

"Yeah, me too," Anakin admitted as they continued down the ladder.

"Brrrr… it's cold down here, too," Ahsoka added with a shiver as the temperature dropped dramatically with every foot they descended.

"I think I can see the ground," Anakin said as they finally reached the bottom of the ladder.

"Whew… that was quite a trip," Ahsoka said as she looked up and realized just how far below ground they were. It was a very unsettling feeling being down there knowing that there was a crazed assassin running around.

"Ok, Ahsoka, we have to be extremely careful down here. Concentrate and keep your mind clear," Anakin said in a low voice. He could sense his Padawan's apprehension as they slowly ventured deeper into the dark maze with their lightsabers drawn. He had to admit that he _himself _was a little on edge as the walls of the underground tunnels echoed with an eerie silence.

"Stay close to me, Ahsoka," he said softly as she strayed to peek around a corner and down a dimly lit corridor.

"Sorry, Master," Ahsoka said as she quickly closed the gap between them, not intending to get split up from Anakin.

"This way," Anakin whispered as he shone his lightsaber down a narrow corridor and allowed the glowing blue light to lead the way, while Ahsoka's green blade covered their rear.

"Is it me, or is it a little too quiet down here," Ahsoka asked as her heart pounded in her chest. During all the missions she had gone on since becoming Anakin's Padawan, she had never been quite so nervous than she was down here in these underground tunnels.

"Shhhh…," Anakin shushed her as he tried to listen for any vibrations in the Force that would lead them to the assassin. Usually, he could sense the dark side from a mile away.

An hour into their manhunt, Anakin and Ahsoka came across one of the chambers that Ersha had told them about and went inside.

"Ew…," Ahsoka groaned in disgust as a musty odor overpowered them.

"I don't think this room has been occupied in quite a while," Anakin said as he cupped his nose in his hand.

"Well at least we can get some water," Ahsoka said as she walked over to the sink and turned it on. She was pleasantly surprised when clear, cold water poured freely from the faucet and she cupped her hands to collect it, drinking nearly a liter.

"Ah, that's nice," she sighed contently as she splashed the cold water on her face, which was dirty and rimed with sweat from the musky heat of the tunnels.

"Here," Anakin handed her a small capsule that he used to hold water in. It held enough to tide them over until they came across another room.

"All set?" Ahsoka asked him as she clipped the capsule to her belt, filled with the lifesaving liquid.

"Ok, let's go," Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber and led the way, Ahsoka did the same as she walked behind him.

"Wait…what was that?" Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a noise behind her.

"That is _not_ funny, Ahsoka!" Anakin said angrily and kept waking ahead, figuring that she was messing with him.

"I'm not kid-," Ahsoka's voice was cut off in an instant as she was violently grabbed from behind. The shock of the attack caused her to loose her grip on her lightsaber and it flew out of her hand, the hilt rolling into the darkness.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out after turning around to find his Padawan gone.

"AHSOKA!!" He yelled louder when her lightsaber rolled against his foot. Still no response, he picked it up and ran after her.

"Let go of me!!" Ahsoka screamed as she thrashed in the tight grip of her capture.

"Master! MASTER! HELP!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

"Screaming will get you nothing but a sore throat, my dear," the cold sardonic voice hissed in her ear.

"Who are you?!" Ahsoka cried as he dragged her into one of the chamber rooms, this one was much bigger than the one she and Anakin had come across earlier.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin panted breathlessly as he kicked in the door to find the assassin holding a blaster to Ahsoka's head.

"Welcome, Master Jedi… I have been expecting you," the assassin was a Devaronian, an ancient species from the Capitalist planet of Devaron. Many species found them intimidating, for they much resembled the 'devils' of a thousand different myths.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked him calmly, keeping his distance as to not cause him a panic while he had Ahsoka at gunpoint.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Jedi… I am Dexter Davix, the most feared assassin in the Outer Rim!" The assassin spat proudly.

"What do you want?" Anakin continued his calm questioning as he tried to think of a plan to get Ahsoka away from him safely.

"I am a simple scientist, Jedi. All I wish to do is experiment," Davix said inoffensively while keeping the blaster against Ahsoka's temple.

"Experiment?" Anakin almost did not want to know what Davix meant by "experiment".

"Of course… you see…. I have been concocting a toxin. A toxin that kills slowly and painfully, and of course, with no willing volunteers to test it on… I had no choice but to insist," his long, forked tongue made him hiss his S's, making him sound like an evil snake.

"You've been poisoning people to test the toxicity of your 'concoctions'?" Anakin asked in horror at the idea of experimenting with innocent people's lives.

"Yes… and it looks like I found me a new volunteer," Davix said as he used his free hand to pull a syringe out of his pocket while keeping the blaster at Ahsoka's head.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka asked him nervously as she felt the cold, steel tip of the needle touch her neck.

"No… listen… we'll let you go. We won't tell anyone you're here, just let her go," Anakin pleaded as he deactivated his lightsaber in a futile attempt to gain Davix's trust while planning to slaughter him the second he let Ahsoka go.

"Hmmm… now that is a tempting offer, Jedi. But I don't negotiate with dogs like you!" Davix growled as he jammed the needle into Ahsoka's neck and pressed the plunger, shooting its contents into her bloodstream.

It had all happened so fast. Anakin instantly activated his lightsaber as Ahsoka ducked and rolled out of Davix's grip as he fired a round of shots from his blaster, clumsily missing both of them.

"Snips!" Anakin shouted as he tossed her her lightsaber. She caught it with a grunt and soon had it activated, skillfully knocking the blaster out of Davix's hand as Anakin tripped him, leaving him unarmed and cowering in a corned.

"Bravo, Jedi scum!" He laughed viciously despite his defeat.

"Wh-What was that? What did you give her?!" Anakin growled at the smiling assassin as Ahsoka, still holding her activated lightsaber, rubbed her neck where the needle had penetrated the sensitive skin.

"Oh… not to worry, Master Jedi. Your little friend will be just fine…until the toxin kicks in," Davix chuckled coldly.

"Toxin?! What toxin? Answer me you son of a bitch!" Anakin lost complete control as he pulled out his lightsaber and held it to Davix's neck.

"Master! Stop!" Ahsoka yelled after him, preventing him from murdering the Devaronian assassin.

"Ahsoka, let go of me!" Anakin could feel his rage building as he refused to deactivate his lightsaber, despite his Padawan's pleas.

"What did you give her?" He asked, his voice a little calmer, but still full of rage.

"Oh… it's a little 'concoction' I created…rather nasty if I do say so," Davix chuckled as he shook his head.

"What's going to happen to me?" Ahsoka asked him calmly, though Anakin could hear the hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, little Togruta… you will feel a little dizzy soon, so I suggest you have a seat," Davix said while disgustingly licking his bright red lips.

"Sit down, Snips," Anakin said gently as he continued to hold his lightsaber at the Devaronian's neck.

"Now once your puny little body absorb my cocktail, you will begin a slow and agonizing descent to meet your maker," Anakin wrapped his arm around Ahsoka as Davix explained the effect of the toxin he had injected into her while the blue blade of Anakin's lightsaber sat inches from his neck. "First your vision will become as worthless as a wompa rat as the neuro toxin invades your brain. For the next 12 hours, you will suffer from excruciating stomach cramps as your body begins to attack itself… and finally… you will slip into a peaceful slumber from which you will never return," his words were as cold as ice, sending shivers down Anakin's spine. As an evil smiled curled at his putrid lips, Anakin looked over to Ahsoka, who was trying desperately to be strong and not fall apart, unwilling to give Davix the satisfaction of breaking her.

"Is there an antidote?" Anakin asked him through clenched teeth.

"Antidote?! HA! Why would I create an antidote?! You Jedi make me laugh!" Davix glared evilly at the two Jedi, his cold soulless eyes showing no remorse.

"You…," Anakin choked on his building rage, and with one quick downward stroke of his lightsaber, he killed Davix with a disturbing surge of pleasure.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out in shock as she watched Anakin slaughter the Devaronian with twisted delight.

* * *

*****1 hour later*****

Ahsoka had started feeling nauseous as the toxin invaded her small body. However, she had not told Anakin about it in an effort to spare him any more concern.

"How are you feeling, Snips?" Anakin asked her gently, sensing her tension.

"I'm okay, Master," she replied softly through her growing queasiness.

"No offense, Ahsoka, but your not a very good liar," Anakin said with a rueful smile as he sat down beside her.

"That's because I learned my dishonesty skills from you," his Padawan replied with a teasing sneer. "I'm just a little queasy is all, Master," she admitted lightly.

"Do you want some water?" Anakin suggested as he detecting the slight grey hue to her face.

"Sure," Ahsoka replied considerately, allowing her Master any opportunity to make her feel better.

With a small groan, Ahsoka lied down as she waited for Anakin to return. Her stomach was beginning to settle as she allowed herself to relax.

"Here, Snips," Anakin returned with a pitcher of water and poured her a glass, which she had to admit, looked pretty refreshing.

"Thank you, Master," she said with an appreciative smile as she took the cup and quickly drank its contents.

"Why don't you try to get some rest, Snips," Anakin suggested while taking the cup and gently stroking his hand over her face, which felt warmer than usual.

"Ok," Ahsoka sighed wearily as she laid her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes. Anakin was happy to see that she finally agreed to get some rest, however her complete lack of resistance caused him some concern. As long as he had known Ahsoka, she had made it her obligation in life to argue with everything her Master suggested. He knew she must have been sick if she willingly took his advice to rest. Worried about her rising temperature, he pulled a dry cloth from his pocket and dipped it in the cold water left over in the pitcher. Ringing it out, he placed it on her forehead to keep her fever from getting any worse.

"Hang in there, Snips," he whispered as she drifted off.

* * *

*****2 hours later*****

Anakin was meditating silently when he heard Ahsoka stir.

"Snips?" He said gently as her eyes fluttered opened. She moaned softly and rubbed her eyes, gasping in fear when it did not clear her vision.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out as she barely made out his extremely blurry face as he leaned over her.

"Ahsoka?! What is it?" He asked her concernedly.

"I-I can't see! Everything is so blurry!" She sobbed in terror as tears began streaming down her face.

"Don't panic, Ahsoka, it'll be alright," Anakin desperately tried to calm her as she began to hyperventilate.

"I'm scared," she whimpered tearfully as Anakin took her hand and stroked it soothingly.

"Don't be scared, Snips… I'm right here," he reassured her while tenderly wiping her tears away.

"Please don't leave me, Master," Ahsoka pleaded in a tone that Anakin had never heard from her before, it was vulnerable and full of genuine fear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Snips," he said comfortingly as she tightened her grip on his hand while seeking out the other. Anakin had never felt so helpless in his entire life. His Padawan was dying right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

*****1 hour later*****

Anakin was asleep, laying his head in the crook of his folded arms as he rested them on the bed, still holding Ahsoka's hand.

"Ahh!" Ahsoka screamed as a sudden, excruciating pain shot through her stomach. Anakin sprung to his feet at the sound of her agonizing screams and saw her sitting up in bed, clutching her aching abdomen.

"Ahsoka!" He exclaimed as he ran up to her, alarmed by her intense screams of anguish.

"Ugh! M-Master…it-it hurts!" She panted erratically as the pain became unbearable.

"Its okay, Ahsoka. Take a deep breath, don't fight it," Anakin said soothingly as he held her hand and tried to help her through the pain. When the pain began to subside, Ahsoka fell back against her pillow with a sigh of relief and began to sob in despair.

"Shhh… just breath, Snips," Anakin said while sitting on the bed gently scooping her into his arms.

"It hurts so bad…," Ahsoka whimpered as tears flooded her blind eyes and began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Snips…," Anakin started crying as he cradled his ailing Padawan against his chest, gently rocking her in his arms.

* * *

*****2 hours later*****

Anakin could not believe how quickly Ahsoka's conditioning was deteriorating. In the last 2 hours alone, her breathing had become extremely shallow and most of the color had drained from her face. She could no longer see as the toxin attacked her vision, just as Davix had predicted. He knew it was only a matter of time before his Padawan slipped away from him forever. He watched her intently as she slept. Her breathing was labored and a fresh line of sweat had formed on her brow. He could not help but feel like a failure… he had failed as her Master… failed to protect her, to keep her safe.

"I'm so sorry, Snips… I failed you," Anakin sobbed softly as Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open.

"…Master…?" A soft voice broke into his state of deep thought.

"Snips? You're awake," Anakin said as he sat up and scooted closer to her.

"I…I had a dream…about you," Ahsoka panted weakly through her shallow breaths.

"Yeah?" Anakin said with a small smile as he gently took her hands in his own.

"We… we were back… at the Temple," she returned her Master's smile, despite her blindness, as if she _felt_ it.

"Shhh…it's okay, Snips," Anakin didn't even bother to try and stop his tears from falling.

"No… I…I want to…to tell you. Come closer…," Ahsoka insisted as Anakin leaned in close to hear his dying Padawan's hushed voice.

"I'm here," Anakin's heart was breaking as he watched his once strong, capable, and talented Padawan slip away right in front of him. The girl who once swung from anything she could and always gleefully challenged him to _anything_, unable to see and barely having the strength to speak, even in whispers.

"Remember?" Ahsoka smiled weakly as she felt for Anakin's hand.

"R-remember what, Snips?" He asked her tearfully while taking both her shaking hands in his own and holding them tightly.

"This," she replied as she placed something smooth into his hand.

"Oh," Anakin gasped softly as he opened his hand and saw that Ahsoka had placed a beautiful bright red Firegem from the planet Baramorra in his hand.

"M-Master Obi-Wan… he gave it to me… w-when I became your Padawan," Ahsoka explained while releasing the gem and letting it fall into Anakin's hand.

"Yeah… I remember," Anakin whispered as he eyed the shiny gem that reminded him of Ahsoka's once shining eyes that were now hallow as she slowly succumbed to the toxin that was ravaging her frail body.

"I-I…I want you…to h-have it," Ahsoka's breathing was becoming more shallow as Anakin felt her life force dimming like a dying light bulb.

"No, Snips… that's yours, from Master Obi-Wan," Anakin insisted while putting the gem back in her hand.

"No, Master…for you… please," Ahsoka pleaded weakly in a way that Anakin could never refuse.

"Ok… thank you, Snips," Anakin stared at the stone that was like having a ball of fire in the palm of your hand.

"That way… you can take it wherever you go. So… I…I can always…be with you," her words were nearly inaudible as her breathing started to slow to a stop.

"I-I'll keep it right next to my heart….where you will always hold a special place," Anakin said through choking sobs as his vision became blurred by his unshed tears.

"I love you, little one," he said, trying desperately to be strong for her, but his heart was torn in half by her last words.

Ahsoka did not have the strength to say another word, so she focused all of her remaining energy on giving her Master a small smile to let him know that she was okay and wasn't afraid to die. As Anakin gently laid his head on her chest, he felt her last breaths leave her trembling body. Completely overwhelmed by his grief, Anakin buried his face in her now unmoving chest and sobbed harder than he ever had before. This was worse than loosing Master Qui-Gon all those years ago. Worse than when he was apart from Padmé …even worse… than when he lost his mother at the hands of violent Sand People on Tattooine.

"Oh, Snips…," Anakin cried from the deepest place in his heart.

Ahsoka Tano was dead… "One with the Force" as the Jedi called it. No matter what is was called… his Padawan was gone forever. Anakin could not find the strength to let go of her hand that was now limp in his own, her soft skin still warm to the touch. He just sat there and squeezed her hand tightly, no longer afraid of hurting her.

"Can I ask you a favor, Snips?" He whispered into her ear, well aware that she could no longer hear him.

"Say 'Hi' to my Mom and Master Qui-Gon for me, will ya? I know they'll take good care of you," he said while tenderly stroking her soft face.

"And stay out of trouble," Anakin chuckled through his sobs.

_**May the Force Be With you, Ahsoka… it's been an honor having you as my Padawan…**_

_**Good Bye…**_

**A/N: I was actually crying when I was wrote the ending to this story! My _OWN_ story made me cry! What a total dork, right?!**


End file.
